Hacía la eternidad
by kurenai801
Summary: Así, Integra miraba como su trono caía en pedazos. -Fic participante en el Reto Anual 2017 del foro La Mansión Hellsing
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic no. **2**  
 _Un fic de tu OTP con un final triste_  
 _(No creo haber obtenido el final triste) (Alugra es lo más cercano a una OTP)_  
Fanfic con dos capítulos

.

.

 **Hacia la eternidad**

 **.**

Era como si las cartas se volteasen. Todo juego, toda carta ahora se volteaba en su contra.

Es que parecía que Dios se había cansado de uno de sus peones y ahora quisiese deshacerse de ella.

—Dos pelotones más han caído al Noreste de Inglaterra —informó con ímpetu el sargento que llevaba la información.

Integra ya no fumaba su cigarrillo, sino que ahora mordisqueaba discretamente el extremo que tenía entre sus dientes. Permaneció de pie frente al escritorio.

—Se suman a los nueve que cayeron esta mañana y a los cinco de ayer —dijo, con un leve tono de lamento. —Miró al hombre frente a ella, quien comprimía en su rostro la preocupación.

No parecía justo que sus hombres murieran en esa lucha de poderes. Pero no la defendían a ella, defendían a Dios. Pero también en Dios confiaban los hombres de Iscariote XIII.

Ellos se habían levantado con la fuerza que la Iglesia Católica tenía desde los tiempos del Emperador Constantino. _ESA_ peleaba como bárbara, mataba a sangre fría, exigía respeto y lo obtenía desde hacía mil setecientos años.  
Era una verdadera pandemia. Te volvía loco y te sentenciaba por razonar sobre sus ídolos. Chupando todo lo que pudiese. Amansando a sus fieles para sumirlos en la miseria con la esperanza intangible y falsa de un maravilloso paraíso que proveería riqueza solo sí en la tierra te dejas montar por ella.

Como toda su vida, ella dudó de Dios por breves segundos. Masticó con ahínco el tabaco triturado, eso evitaba que vomitase la cólera que le estaba consumiendo las entrañas.

—Has que las tropas restantes retrocedan —dijo con su voz armoniosa de mezzo-soprano. Siguió: —Todas las tropas.

El soldado tragó saliva.

—Mi señora, eso significa que nos rendimos —apuntó el soldado, aun más rígido que antes.

La oficina de la señorita Hellsing estaba iluminada, hasta que un fuerte ruido sacudió la tierra; las luces parpadearon. El soldado tastabilló al correr al lado de Integra, tomando sus manos para que ella no resbalara… luego las luces se recuperaron tenuemente.

—¡Ha sido un ataque sorpresa! —bufó molesto el soldado.

—Lo temía —musitó Integra, compartiendo el enojo del militar. Su entrecejo se frunció y mordió aun más el cigarrillo. —¡Rápido, has cumplir la orden que te di!

Vio como el hombre le hizo la señal de respeto con la mano en la frente, para luego salir presuroso de la oficina.

 _Quieren mi cabeza_ , pensó.

Desde la ventana se notaba como el caos se divertía con la ciudad inglesa. Ni la misma Corona pudo hacerle frente.  
Esto no era la Primera Guerra Mundial, esto era mucho peor.

El ruido de las bombas abriéndose camino para llegar a Hellsing provenía de muchas direcciones.  
Las casas acabadas solamente expiraban humo.

—Como siempre, el vaticano pasando sobre los demás para cumplir sus objetivos. —Había amargura y crudeza en sus palabras. Entornó sus azules ojos sintiendo la vida de sus conciudadanos ingleses. No, de toda Gran Bretaña.

Escupió el tabaco que se había vuelto migaja en su boca, se limpió con el dorso de su guante derecho mientras salía vehemente de la oficina.

 _Iré a la terraza y me entregaré._

—¿Vas a rendirte? —La voz grave le habló desde atrás.

Ella se sobresaltó pues en verdad estaba pensando seriamente.

—¿Qué haces acá?

—Escuché la retirada.

En la terraza, se miraron frente a frente.

—Esa orden es para los soldados, no para ti. Debiste cubrirlos mientras se iban.

—No fue necesario. Cuando los hombres están aterrados son capaces de cualquier cosa. Les vi defenderse con valor.

Ella le dio la espalda. Sacó un nuevo cigarro. En medio de la tenue oscuridad se vislumbró una pequeña chispa; Integra inhaló el humo, guardó el encendedor y, como si el humo fuese un canalizador, exhaló por la nariz.

Si, la oscuridad era tenue, pues las llamas le brindaban un calor especial a la noche. Pronto el bosque que servía de frontera para las instalaciones Hellsing empezó a arder con esas poderosas llamas naranjas y doradas.

—Entonces, fue un desperdicio de humanos el que enviaste a morir durante estos cuarenta días —sentenció Alucard, caminando al lado de su ama.

Ella no respondió, dio otro sorbo a su cigarro.

—Eso mancharía la imagen que tengo sobre ti —Alucard mantuvo una leve sonrisa, permaneció mirando la fogata que era, ahora, el bosque.

—Nadie me ha atrapado escondida como una rata ¿Entiendes? —dijo en tono alto, resuelta. Arrojó el cigarro.

Alucard tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó una carcajada ruidosa y molesta.

—Eso lo dudo —dijo. Y ella siguió la mirada que él hacía a su alrededor: las llamas la buscaban adelante como por atrás de la mansión.

Integra mordió su labio superior. Sentía la boca amarga, seguro la bilis estaba escurriendo.

—Y tú quieres seguir siendo humana —se burló.

Integra hizo caso omiso de las palabras de la bestia, pues sabía que nuevamente él daría _aquella_ opción cuya respuesta se negaba a aceptar.

—Nadie me atrapará, pues estás aquí y ya sabes cual es tu trabajo, vampiro. —Ella se cruzó de brazos. Sus propias palabras le aliviaban un poco.

Alucard no contestó. Paso a paso llegó al borde de la terraza y tomó asiento en el suelo, recostándose en el pequeño muro que los resguardaba de la orilla.

—Cuando yo esté muerta, tú serás libre, Alucard —reflexionó la señorita Integra, aun mirando las llamas que se tragaban los verdes árboles, cada vez más cerca.

—Si no es que me atrapan y me utilizan para hacer experimentos —dijo, mirando el suelo.

—Como si te dejaras atrapar tan fácil —ella dio una leve sonrisa, le miró.

Alucard levantó la cabeza, con la mano derecha bajó sus gafas.

—¿Eso crees? Heme aquí, contigo —sonrió. —Pero tienes razón, no me dejaría atrapar tan fácil por cualquier basura… tiene que ser una basura superior, una basura digna. —mantuvo su sonrisa y la vista en ella.

—Así que soy una basura…

—No eres basura —musitó.

Ahora las llamas eran bastante ruidosas, su calor estaba más cercano. Alucard se puso de pie y dio unos pasos hacia Integra. Las flamas voraces se reflejaban en los ojos de ambos.

—¿Ahora aceptarás que te otorgue la eternidad, o quieres ser una pieza de carbón?

—Sabía que lo preguntarías, aun ahora. —Integra dio una sonrisa ladina pequeña. Caminó hacia el centro de la terraza, Alucard le había seguido con su amplia sonrisa. —Vampiro Alucard, ayúdame a mantener firme la organización, las creencias de mi padre… pero promete que después tú mismo me destruirás.

Alucard se quitó las gafas, se inclinó, tomó la mano derecha de Integra y la besó cerrando los ojos. Sonrió al recuperar su posición erguida.

Entre sus manos tomó el rostro de Integra, quien frunció el seño.

—No dudes ahora —dijo el vampiro.

Ella no cerró los ojos, es que si los cerraba tal vez su consciencia le reclamaría en la oscuridad. Él acercó su rostro hacia el cuello de Integra, mirando los ojos azules de ella, que se habían clavado en un punto del cielo acalorado. Alucard sonrió cerca del cuello, pues disfrutaba cumplir el tan alocado anhelo.

—No —dijo presurosa. Sus dedos tenaces en los brazos de Alucard.

El sujeto deformó su sonrisa y frunció el seño. Subió el rostro para encararla.

—No. Solo tuve miedo —dijo ella, mirando los ojos rojos.

—No me asustes —musitó, cerrando los ojos y retomando la sonrisa.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Integra sintió como dos agujas se clavaban en su cuerpo, nada sutiles. Luego sintió otra, luego una cuarta. Se sostuvo de los brazos de Alucard al sentir su cuerpo desfallecer y apreció la consternación en el rostro del vampiro: los ojos muy abiertos y la desaparecida sonrisa.

—¡Maldición! —siseó Integra, y sus dedos, antes rígidos, ahora perdían fuerza.

Ahora todo se nublaba ante su mirada, como si no tuviese anteojos.

—¡La tengo, la tengo! —Gritó una voz un tanto lejana.

En la parte trasera se distinguían dos negros helicópteros. Varios focos de luz en ellos.

Alucard chasqueó la lengua al sentirse enceguecido por esos faroles, entornó los ojos. Entonces cargó a la doncella desfallecida y saltó desde las alturas por el lado donde no hubiese gente apuntando: en ningún lugar.

Tras de sí dejaba el camino de dardos, pues él era más veloz.

Cubrió con su rojo abrigo a la señorita Hellsing para escapar entre el monte quemado.  
Se desplazó como una ágil sombra con su neblina.

—¡Maestro! —Oyó una joven voz. Volteó para ver, pues la había dejado atrás en su apuro. —¡No me diga que la mansión…!

—No te dirijas hacia allá, chica policía. —Y si nunca había agradecido algo, ahora agradecía verla. —Cúbreme la espalda. Luego dirígete al muelle… —levantó parte del abrigo y Seras vio a la maestra querida, inconsciente.

Seras afirmó con la cabeza y se escondió en una grieta en la tierra quemada para poder atacar desde atrás a los que venían.

El maestro siguió su camino presuroso, entre la oscuridad desapareció.

Seras se permitió exhalar y relajar momentáneamente su cuerpo, pues había ayudado a evacuar a las tropas del Suroeste, que era a donde se dirigía su maestro ahora, y seguramente, de donde provenía la oleada de violencia que había consumido el _bosque_ donde ella se encontraba.

El ruido de las hélices empezó a escucharse claro y fuerte. Ella preparó su bazuca, afortunadamente la noche y el carbón a su alrededor le ayudaban a ocultarse.  
Se acomodó y apuntó hacia el cielo, fijando en la mira a los dos primeros helicópteros.  
Disparó pero los soldados reaccionaron tarde ante el ataque.  
Ambos misiles chocaron contra los dos helicópteros, los cuales explotaron sin piedad e iluminaron el cielo por breves instantes.

Las balas no tardaron en responder. Pero no eran balas, sino dardos, seguramente no querían dañar a Integra si ella se encontrase allí.

Disparó, sin inmutarse, dos y tres misiles más. Igual que los anteriores, estos helicópteros volaron en pedazos seguidos de una estridente luminosidad.  
Seras se ocultó en la pequeña gruta para protegerse de los pedazos de chatarra que caían brutalmente.

Sacó la cabeza para ver qué venía ahora: a casi un kilometro y medio, cinco helicópteros más. Pero cerca, a veinte metros estaba la silueta inmutable y temible de un sujeto: Alexander Andersen.

Personalmente buscaba a Integra.

Seras apretó los labios, ligeramente preocupada pues conocía la habilidad y fuerza del sujeto. Había sido testigo de cómo, sin temor, le hacía frente a su maestro en conflictos pasados.

Debía buscar la manera de salir de ese desolado terreno sin ser captada por aquel hombre, así evitaría cualquier enfrentamiento con él.

Miró a su alrededor y solamente había cenizas. Al frente, los helicópteros aun ardían, se escuchaba el crujir del metal incinerado.  
Venían veloces, el grupo de Andersen buscaba presuroso el claro objetivo.

No podía simplemente salir corriendo pues evidenciaría la ruta tomada por Alucard.  
Palpó su pecho y caderas revisando sus municiones: dos bombas de gas pimienta y una sola granada.  
Ahora debía ingeniárselas.

El grupo seguía hábilmente el camino que ella no quería que tomaran.

Apenas les alumbraba la amarillenta luz de los helicópteros.

No tenía tiempo, haló la llave de la granada y la lanzó hacia las máquinas llameantes.  
Fueron apenas cinco segundos los que tuvo para correr con extraordinaria velocidad hacia atrás del grupo.  
Una enorme llamarada despiadada consiguió tal fuerza que arrojó a los hombres unos cuantos metros de donde estaban.

—¡Se supone que ya no tiene soldados! —un hombre con grito agónico.

—¡Alerta! —gritó Heinkel, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en levantarse, sintió su piel levemente caliente y dañada.

No hubo tiempo para alistarse y ponerse _alerta_ , porque inmediatamente un aire picante caía desde el cielo, era una bomba pequeña que al chocar contra el suelo expulsó una nube recia de gas.

Seras Victoria tuvo que permanecer lejos del suelo, en el _aire_ , durante otros cinco segundos, que fueron los que se necesitó para que el gas pimienta surgiera efecto.

Vio a Andersen rasgarse la cara con los dedos, le oyó exclamar injurias, pero sabía que él y los demás no tardarían demasiado en reponerse de las dolorosas consecuencias del maldito gas. Se sintió cobarde al atacar de esa manera.

Era momento de partir.

Volvió a la tierra y corrió hacia el lugar indicado por su maestro; atrás dejó un tumulto de gente dando alaridos. Las flamas en las máquinas ya casi se extinguían.

Puso toda su concentración en llegar al muelle que el maestro dijo.  
Tras un recorrido cuyo paisaje no cambiaba (desolador y gris), vio en un velero la silueta negra y rojiza de su maestro. Sus gafas iluminadas por el reflejo de la luna en el agua.

—Supongo que tendré que remar —dijo, lanzando un suspiro de cansancio.

—No. Este bote tiene motor. Aunque te corresponde llevarnos a donde vamos.

Ella no pudo distinguir broma alguna en la voz del maestro, tampoco preocupación. Y tampoco pudo ver su rostro.  
En el fondo del velero estaba tendida la señorita Integra.

La organización Hellsing ahora viajaba en un velero rumbo a tierras lejanas.

.

.

—Mis únicas armas son mi bazuca, con tres misiles y una bomba de gas pimienta, maestro —informó Seras, habiendo navegado, ya, medio kilometro.

Hace poco más de una hora estaban envueltos por llamas devoradoras y ruido de balas. Poco a poco la isla dejaba de vislumbrarse, los ruidos fueron opacados por el sonido del agua moviéndose y golpeando el bote. Y el calor de la guerra desaparecía con el frío de la brisa marina.  
La luna se reflejaba en la superficie del agua y en los lentes del maestro.

—Aun podemos pelear sin armas —Él siguió mirando hacia el frente.

Seras estaba en la parte trasera, tomando el control del pequeño timón del velero.  
Exhaló y vio su aliento convertido en neblina.  
Notó que suspiraba demasiado para ser un vampiro.

Miró a su ama en el fondo del velero, abrigada por la gabardina carmín, iluminada por la luz lunar.

—Estoy segura de que también tú, maestro, puedes oír que nos persiguen.

Silencio.

—Maestro… ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Seras en medio del mar nocturno.

Esta vez el maestro giró el torso para mirarla y contestar:

—A un lugar en donde no conozcan nuestros nombres —con voz templada. Siguió mirando al frente y sonrió. —Allí, aun en su contra, descansará nuestra señora. Así podrá levantarse y enfrentar a estos por quienes, hoy, ha sido acorralada…

.

.

Cerca del medio día, Integra parpadeó varias veces para poder despertar. El techo y las paredes del lugar lucían viejas y modestas: casi todo era de barro y madera, era pequeño a comparación de su cuarto en…  
La mansión.  
Se levantó lentamente pero buscando algo con la vista. Encontró sus anteojos y los colocó automáticamente; siguió buscando lo segundo que quería ver.

—Estoy aquí —musitó el sujeto a quien buscaba. —En tu apuro, ni siquiera me ves…

Alucard estaba sentado en una silla de madera junto a la ventana de la diminuta habitación.

—Estás tan presente en mi mundo que incluso te omito cuando veo —dijo ella, con tono somnoliento. Movió ambas piernas para sentarse en la cama y luego se dispuso a bajar de ella.

—Agg… —chilló Seras, quien dormía desparramada en el suelo justo en ese lateral de la cama. Entre sueños palmeó su estomago, en donde había sentido la presión.

Alucard rió sutilmente.

—Verdaderamente es como un perro, aun siendo inglesa —masculló la dama.

Alucard se levantó con su acostumbrado pesar. Rodeó la cama casi atravesando la habitación, evitando pisar las piernas de Victoria. Parsimoniosamente llegó al lateral izquierdo y tomó asiento al borde de la cama.

—Dime donde estoy —dijo Integra, imperativa pero en voz baja. Volvió a acomodarse en la cama para quedar del lado de Alucard.

—Estás a salvo —dijo Alucard, sonriendo. Sus ojos de brasa se fijaron en los de ella.

Integra quiso examinar la habitación, en cambio, le sostuvo la mirada a Alucard.

—Lo hiciste más por ti que por mí, vampiro —dijo, casi como un reproche. Siguió encarando al monstruo.

—No. Lo hice porque querías viva a la Organización. Tú lo pediste. —apenas notó algo de picardía en esas palabras.

Casi se retaban con la mirada.  
Unos minutos silenciosos… con la respiración apaciguada de Seras al fondo.  
Hablando por medio de la extraña telepatía que los conectaba.

—Déjate de juegos y hazlo ahora, Alucard.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
